that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Cake
I Love Cake is the 7th episode of Season 2 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis After Donna says "I love you", Eric responds strangely and is confused with how he should return his feelings. Jackie buys Kelso a jacket which makes him resemble Fonzie and Bob is kicked out of the house by Midge. Bob moves in with the Formans, much to Red and Kitty's dismay, forcing Red to come up with a plan to get him back into his own home. Starring :Topher Grace as [[Eric Forman|'Eric Forman']] :Mila Kunis as [[Jackie Burkhart|'Jackie Burkhart']] :Ashton Kutcher as [[Michael Kelso|'Michael Kelso']] :Danny Masterson as [[Steven Hyde|'Steven Hyde']] :Laura Prepon as [[Donna Pinciotti|'Donna Pinciotti']] :Wilmer Valderrama as [[Fez|'Fez']] :Debra Jo Rupp as [[Kitty Forman|'Kitty Forman']] :Kurtwood Smith as [[Red Forman|'Red Forman']] :Tanya Roberts as [[Midge Pinciotti|'Midge Pinciotti']] :Don Stark as [[Bob Pinciotti|'Bob Pinciotti']] :Lisa Robin Kelly as [[Laurie Forman|'Laurie Forman']] Quotes :(Forman driveway, Red comes out of the kitchen, walks by the Vista Cruiser to pick up the morning paper) :RED: Morning, Bob! :BOB (sticks his head out of the back of the cruiser): Mornin’ Red! Probably wondering why I’m in your car eh? :RED: No. Just get out and have a nice day. :BOB: Midgy and I got into a fight Red, and I walked out! Guess that’ll teach her right? :RED: Well, you’re the one sleeping in the car, Bob. :BOB: Right, well, that’s cause when I stormed out, I sort of forgot some stuff. You know, keys, wallet, blowdryer. All I need now is a place to stay...maybe with some friends...? :RED: Well uhhh...we don’t uhh have a blowdryer Bob. :BOB: Laurie’s got a blowdryer, I know! Cause she’s had that Farrah Fawcett hairdo. That’s not natural! You know, I wouldn’t even need my own room, just a little corner to sleep in! :RED: Bob I really... I mean, would you...ahh cripes. Okay. :BOB: Ah thanks Red! You're my best friend. :RED (pats Bob on his back): No, I’m not! :(Forman kitchen, Red is reading his paper, Kitty walks in) :KITTY: Why is Bob in my bathtub? You told me you sent him home, that’s what you said, he went home! :RED: He did go home. And then Midge kicked him out. :KITTY: But he went home! :RED: Well, now he’s back! :KITTY: Red, he is IN my bathtub! I can’t have him in my bathtub! His afro-gel is gonna leave a ring! :RED: This isn’t easy on me either Kitty! He tried to talk to me about his feelings! He almost started to cry! I really wanted to punch him! :KITTY: Bob can’t stay here Red. I know that makes me a bad person, I don’t care. I’m bad so just let’s get him out of here! :RED: Well then, go talk to Midge and fix it up. :KITTY: Ahahahahhh! NO! You let the stray in, you find him a home! :RED: It’s not that simple Kitty. :KITTY: Do you want me to go to my unhappy place Red? :RED: I’ll talk to Midge first thing in the morning... :KITTY: Thank you Red, you wonderful husband. Now, when you’re done with the paper you get upstairs and scrub my tub! Okay (grabs paper out of his hand) you’re done! :RED: I won’t do it! :KITTY: Well I won’t either. :RED: Well I don’t know what the hell we’re gonna do! :(Red knocks on the Pinciotti’s backdoor, Midge answers) :MIDGE: Oh, hi Red! Sorry I can’t open the door, but I don’t want Bob sneaking back into the house again. :RED: That’s okay, I just came by to see how you’re doing. :MIDGE: Oh I’m working through some things. Gotten past denial and I’m well on my way to acceptance... :RED: Yeah well couldn’t agree with you more, well anyway... Take Bob back! :MIDGE: Red I can’t do that right now. :RED: Midge, I’ve talked to Bob, and he’s really sorry. Now be a sport and take him back! :MIDGE: I can’t. :RED: TAKE HIM BACK MIDGE! :MIDGE: NO! :RED: TAKE HIM! :MIDGE: NO! (she closes the window) :RED (pressed against the closed window): THIS ISN’T OVER PINCIOTTI! :(Forman living room. Bob is asleep in a chair, Kitty and Red stand next to him) :RED (whispering): I can’t do it now Kitty, he’s sleeping! :KITTY: (leans over to Bob and shouts) BOOOOOBB! Oh, Bob, you’re awake! (she leaves) :RED: Hi! Let’s see it was ehm it was no go with Midge. She doesn’t wanna see you. :BOB: Boy that’s a shame Red. Guess it’s you and me buddy. :RED: Well that’s a problem. I like you Bob, you don’t borrow my things, you keep your lawn mowed, but the fact of the matter is, you’re a little bit... you’re kind of a... You’re an ass. :BOB: Yeah? :RED: Well it’s not your fault. We’ve gotta stop pussyfootin’ around here and somehow get you back in that house! :BOB: How? :(Red is at the Pinciotti’s backdoor again, he knocks) :MIDGE: Oh, it’s you. I’m NOT taking him back Red! :RED: No no no no, I’m just gonna trim a few of these branches for you. :MIDGE: Okay. :(Red walks away and comes back with a big branch. He lies himself down on the ground and puts the branch on top of him) :RED: HELP! Midge! I’m trapped under this very heavy branch! HELP! :MIDGE (comes outside) : OH MY GOD! RED! Are you hurt?! :RED: GO BOB! GOOOO! (Bob runs for the door, Midge screams) :BOB (inside): I’m IN!! :MIDGE: NOOO! Red, that was NOT nice! :RED: I’m not sorry Midge! Music :I Love Cake at tunefind Transcript :Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Donna